Fantastical Symphony
by Yaku-R
Summary: It's easier to lie to others than lie to yourself. Maki learned it the hard way. The problem comes when you delude yourself into thinking a lie is the actual truth. When reality kicks in, consequences must be paid. Is Maki willing to pay them to relish in her unrequited love if only a small fraction of time?
1. Prelude

First of all I'd like to say hello to those who felt compelled to read this story. For those who may already know me due to "Primal Instincts" I just want to say no; I haven't forgotten about the story. Yes; I will continue it this summer, it's just that my picky self is not happy with how the NozoEri chapter is coming since I love that pairing and I don't feel it does justice to how great it actually is. But expect some soon.

Actually the reason I'm writing this is to let off some steam. For some reason Nicomaki is relatively easy for me to write so whenever I feel troubled about other pairing I do this. This doesn't mean I won't put any endeavor in writing this, on the contrary I've had this idea since a long time ago and will happily write it. It just may take some time for chapters to come out (I've already got things half-planned half-written up to chapter 2 though).

Btw, this is an AU where Maki and Nico had been childhood friends, part of the story remains similar to the anime, yet there will be slight differences you'll notice as we advance.

Without further ado, I leave this "prologue" to you.

 **I don't own Love Live or any of its separate media.**

* * *

 _Prologue:_ ** _Prelude_**

Life had been a series of constant charades and facades for Nishikino Maki ever since she found out about her romantic feelings towards her childhood friend; Yazawa Nico. Long since had she learned to maintain composure in front of her parent's friends, a skill she had never nurtured until those feeling aroused.

During her first year of high school, and the last of the latter she found herself constantly daydreaming about the pair of ruby eyes her friend possessed, her beautiful milky skin and her cute, pink lips. All perfectly accentuating that babyish beauty that characterized her.

However what drew her wasn't limited to physical attraction, somehow she had grown to love her constant Nico-nii's. Nico's sassy, showoff yet utterly failed haughty act now seemed adorable when she previously found it annoying. And the girl's willpower and sense of duty towards her dream just seemed to make her someone worth admiring to her young eyes.

Whenever they exchanged a simple look Maki's heart wouldn't stop loudly throbbing within her chest. And the redhead felt a burning yet pleasant heat spreading from her fingertips up to her ears whenever their fingers grazed each other. It was annoying to say the least how much her senior could control her without even noticing, and it troubled Maki the sudden awkwardness her reactions brought between them.

When her two friends, Hoshizora Rin and Koizumi Hanayo, suggested the word love to describe her problem she tried to deny it as much as she could, however her raised pulse, flushed cheeks and fumbling words made it clear: she was indeed in love with her childhood friend. That annoying, little midget had managed to find a place in her heart.

But what good would it bring? Nico never ceased to remind her how she looked at her: a stubborn, rich child with slanted eyes. She also took into account that they always ended up fighting due to trivial things whenever they spoke to each other. And, to begin with, the raven haired girl was too cute and girly to even consider liking another girl!

The outcome was clear; her love would never bear fruit. Worst of all was that if she did try anything to woo her and it went wrong their precious friendship, her first actual friendship, would disappear.

It was just not worth the risk in Maki's eyes, so swallowing not only her pride, but her feelings, she forced herself to go out with other people in a futile attempt to forget the brilliant smile that brightened her everyday life.

Her surprise was big when, during the beginning of Nico's first year at college, she announced she was dating their fellow friend: Toujo Nozomi. Apparently graduating had made both of their feelings clear and after the insecurities of perhaps not being able to see each other again, they confessed and began dating.

Maki was devastated to say the least, just like her Ayase Eri, an upperclassmen that was very close to Nozomi. Somehow both of them became close due to this and helped support each other whenever their best friend, and crush, needed to talk about their blossoming relationship.

However Maki grew bitter in the absence of Nico, for whom she always put up at least a fake smile. It was during those last two bitter years of high school that she became renowned for playing around with the girls in school. She didn't know when and how but she actually slept with a pair of them just to let out pent frustration.

For Maki, the sole act of remembering Nico fawning about Nozomi, talking about their "great" dates, goddamn the image of the purple head grabbing and rubbing the girl's chest in front of her, with her usual teasing smirk on her face laughing at her, all of it never failed to make Maki's blood boil. And the only way she knew how to appease her turmoil of emotions was with music.

The problem with music was that it now hurt. More than she ever thought it would. Her true emotions always escaped whenever she sat in front of her piano; anguish, regret, anger. Playing music now meant facing not only her lost against Nozomi but also the grim result of not even trying anything with her short sempai.

Sex was easier than coming true to her own emotions; sex was intense, it didn't give space to think about anything but the moment; so she would surrender to this guilty pleasure as much as she needed to let things go.

Even though they had been best friends for years she was no one to say a word against Nico's and Nozomi's relationship. She actually had to put her best mask and tell Nico she and their purple headed friend were a great, cute and matching couple, all with a perfect smile on her face. The mask hurt, yet she had to wear it whenever she was asked what she thought about the two of them together.

Maki had given up on trying to change anything, be it with Nico or with herself. If it were for her things would have stayed the same forever.

Things however took a sudden turn at the middle of her first year in college when out of the blue Nico asked her if they could sleep together, even while still dating Nozomi.

* * *

Well this is the introduction, some may or may not notice but the chapter titles will all have something to do with classical music. This one is very self-explaining, "Prelude", the others may be harder to guess (like the title). If there's anyone who also enjoys classical music please do try to guess the reason behind the title. If not I'll be happy to answer doubts.

Please tell me what you think. Read you later.


	2. Quarter for the End of Time

_Chapter 1: **Quarter for the End of Time**_

Awakening to the sun had never been Maki's definition of waking up with the right foot, not even as a child, but after years of waking up to a cloudy gray she yearned even the smallest of the sun's rays in her life. As daylight hit her fluttering eyes she wondered for half a second how could everything be so dark even as light showered her right in the face.

The shifting at her side quickly made her previous thoughts disappear as she sat up, her left hand holding her bangs in place. Worn out amethyst eyes gazed at the figure under the covers, trying to remember who that she had brought this time to her place was.

"… Ayanokouji-sempai?" she muttered as images of the previous night flashed through her mind. The black hair, the auburn red eyes, the soft moans escaping her trembling lips as her slender fingers delicately caressed her deepest parts.

She also managed to remember the call she had gotten yesterday as she exited her college's building. Nico had called her. Nico wanted to meet up after almost a month of not knowing about each other. Nico… Nico… Nico's voice had been as sweet as she remembered it to be. She loved every second of hearing it until a playful laugh reached her ears through the phone call.

Nozomi… From the beginning their relationship had been strained. With time she learned to actually follow her advice and respect her as someone wise; akin to an older sister. But ever since she had begun going out with Nico she despised every trait that characterized her, from her violet hair Nico loved so much to her annoying groping. Oh god how she hated it.

Her laugh didn't escape that rule, so when their talk was cut short due to Nozomi getting playful with Nico her hot temper got the better out of her. Being the simple person she was, Maki quickly resorted to her usual therapy to calm down; a night out to have fun.

She had never understood why some people found it so hard to get to sleep with someone. All it ever took her to get anyone in her bed was looks and smooth talking. A ton of guys would always surround her in bars and parties, yet she didn't lose time in making it clear she wasn't even interested in talking to them; she searched for far cuter pray.

It was interesting how she tried her hardest to forget her crush while still keeping in mind Nico's features. Though not stated, Maki would always follow a set of personal rules when choosing who to sleep with.

She would always pick up girls, said girls would, according to her, "coincidentally" have dark hair and/or a red hue in their eyes. Many of them were older than her yet acted considerably cute for their age.

-There's no reason behind it, it's just that I find them attractive. That's all. –

Maki would shrug Eli off whenever she asked her about it. Yet the blonde knew better, Maki herself knew better than that. But there was nothing to gain from accepting it, so she told herself it was just because they were attractive girls.

As she looked at the clock on her counter Maki sighed, she had to get ready for college. Silently she made her way to the shower and turned on the faucet for a quick bath, her clothes and white coat ready for another day of med school.

Without waiting for lukewarm water she immediately got into the shower, the cold droplets of water gliding over her milky skin erased any signs of the sweat that had permeated her body the night before.

With precise and swift movements she cleansed her whole body, proceeding to wash her crimson hair. _"You know Maki-chan, you really should stop pulling at your hair like that. It'd be such a waste if you damaged it with your tsundere tendencies. Take more care of it would'ya? It is very beautiful after all. A-almost as mine!"_

Maki sighed once again and looked upwards as the water continued washing her body, a ghost of a smile on her face. –Will Nico-chan think… I have taken good care of my hair? - She dryly laughed as she squeezed the shampoo out of the bottle labeled St. Pride.

-As if… she's too engrossed on Nozomi's violet hair to pay any attention to mine-

Getting out of the shower she quickly dried her body, inspecting the image her bathroom's mirror sent her. She was thin, not sickly thin but thinner than in her high school days. As usual signs of dark circles peeked under each of her eyes and the hair she had been taking care of ever since the last time she had seen Nico was longer, reaching past her clavicles.

-I don't have time for this, school starts in half an hour-

When she stepped out of the bathroom, her white lab coat under her arm and her clothes already sticking to her body, she was surprised to find the girl she had left sleeping on her bed calmly looking at her in a sitting position.

-A-ah… Ayanokouji-sempai… I didn't mean to wake you up. - She quickly dismissed the situation and walked to her drawer, taking a lighter and a pack of Mevius cigarettes. –Sorry I've got classes on the morning so I have to go. If you're hungry help yourself, there's food in the fridge. Lock before you go out-

-So late-night strolls in shady bars and smoking? For someone taking medicine courses you don't take care of yourself, Maki-san. And yet you're as beautiful as ever. - The older girl sent her a small smirk which Maki ignored.

–I get that a lot. Don't you have morning courses sempai? - Maki asked arching an eyebrow as she stood at the doorstep, bag already in hand.

-What's wrong with taking a day off? I'm not even studying medicine because I like to, I wanted to pursue photography. Besides I'm already in plenty of trouble with how thing went with Tsurugi-chan yesterday, might as well enjoy some peace. - The dark haired girl stretched and laid down once again on the soft cushion of Maki's bed, her bare chest visible to the younger girl.

A small silence settled between them, until Maki decided to break it, her voice firm yet fear etching on her tone. –Was… was it worth it? Confessing I mean.-

-You think I would've slept with you if I was happy with the result? Don't get me wrong you're gorgeous, but there's more to life than carnal pleasures… At the moment it was as if a lot of weight was taken from my shoulders. But when I saw her reaction the weight just seemed to double out of nowhere. Maybe it would have been better if things continued the same as always.-

Ayanokouji Himeno covered her eyes with her forearm, shielding her eyes from the sun's light as tears streamed down her face. Maki impassively looked at the wretched image her sempai now was and closed her eyes, the pommel of the door in her grasp.

-Isn't it better to say you tried than to regret not doing so?-

From the bed the other girl laughed a bitter laugh, cut short by a silent sob. –Who knows…? Isn't it getting late for your class? Don't worry I won't do anything dumb, I just need some time to calm down. I'll close as I leave.-

Maki silently nodded and left her apartment, the image of her crying sempai still on her mind. _"Maybe… maybe I would have ended like that… Too late to even consider it though"_

As she entered her 2016 Acura ILX she was received by a smell she knew quite well, the smell she always left whenever she went "hunting"; sweat and pheromones. It wasn't bad, she had learned to tolerate it considering her car had leather sits that kept the smell, but it wasn't an aroma she enjoyed to have in such an expensive vehicle.

As she took off for her college she opened the windows for more ventilation. It also made it easier to have her morning smoke without leaving the tobacco smell inside the car.

Maki was a very prodigious ever since she was a child, anyone who knew her could easily name one of the many skills Maki possessed, however driving had never one of them. Her parents actually had a difficult time getting someone who wouldn't get tired of teaching her when she announced she wanted to drive by herself to her school's building.

After dutiful practice throughout the whole summer she managed to acquire her license and a new car, courtesy of her parents. And even though they were still worried about her suddenly crashing, in fact the car she was given wasn't only for show, but also because it was one of the safest cars available at the time, they trusted her enough to let her live by herself.

Even with no driving skills whatsoever at least she could brag about being able to drive properly while making out with someone sitting on her lap… Shouldn't that also count as a driving skill?

* * *

Med school was never an interesting topic in her life, if she had to describe it she would prefer to use bothersome and tiresome as proper adjectives. Her intelligence permitted her to actually doze off and in some cases even completely disregard classes, after all her teachers wouldn't even lay a hand on her knowing she was a Nishikino.

5 minutes before classes began she managed to find a decent place to park. Locking her car she calmly walked to her class on the third floor of the IMS, the last inch of her cigarette dying between her rosy lips as she took one last puff of smoke.

Before entering the building she tossed the stub to the floor and stepped on it, her white lab coat not only giving her the image of an actual doctor but also covering the characteristic scent it left in her clothes.

Taking out of her purse a mouth spray she made sure to cover the traces of her previous activities, finalizing with a pack of bubblegum just to be sure. After all she wasn't supposed to smoke until she turned 20 years old and her priority was to avoid any more problems with her parents.

She entered the classroom almost at the same time as her shaggy teacher, sitting at her usual spot as the lecture began, this day's topic: The Brain. She could say it was actually a topic she found interesting not in its physical side, but its psychological part.

The brain... it didn't weight more than 2kg, averaging 1.4kg, and yet it was able to process information sent by the sensory organs, it managed connections between billions of neurons and even exerted control over the other organs in the body, all at the same time.

And yet with all the information known about the brain and its functioning, humans weren't able to get a good grasp of the psychological part. Doctors seemed to be mostly closed to what they could see and measure, thoughts were far more difficult to process. A friend of her father well versed in the topic used to laugh about how ironical it was that the mind couldn't get to understand itself.

For Maki what was unseen was by far more interesting than what her eye perceived, maybe because a part of herself thought that if she understood how the mind worked she could learn to understand herself better.

-Remember students, when dealing with the brain as long as we step into the scientific part we are prisoners of what we think is real. That's why psychologists have it hard. How sure can they be that what they see and hear from the patient is true? In fact. How sure can the patient even be sure of what they say? The brain is complex… And even if I'm talking like a philosopher, just a change in a chemical compound can make someone act completely different. Therefo-

As Maki began to zone out of the lesson she was reminded once again of her current situation. Ultimately the truth was that, just as a doctor was a prisoner to the physical part, she was a prisoner to what surrounded her; she was a captive to her parents' expectations, to her own understanding of herself, to her past decisions and to the sick way she was living her life.

 _"_ _Everyone lives in their own prison day by day, ignoring what is inconvenient to them. Thinking they're changing for good while staying the same. Programmed to follow the system installed onto them ever since they were kids…"_

As she turned to look at her teacher she almost snorted. As much as he wanted to ramble about thinking outside the box, simple science as he called it, he himself was a doctor. A prisoner to factual science. He was no different from his students.

 _"_ _Anyone who heard my thoughts would say I should stop studying science and follow the path of philosophy. Doesn't sounds half-bad actually."_

Maki almost laughed at the thought, her father would tell her to stop losing her time with those ridiculous thoughts if he could get a peek into her mind.

-For next class bring me an essay about the amygdala since it'll be the first specific part of the brain we'll study. Details will be in the class group. Class is dismissed, have a nice day.-

Taking his backpack filled with all his teaching materials, the professor swiftly left the classroom. As much as she criticized him, now that he was gone Maki didn't have anything else to look forward for the rest of her morning classes.

The remaining 3 hours of classes went by awfully slow, the redhead never enjoyed the humanity classes that came with Medicine; they always caused some stir in her fellow classmates whenever moral questions were raised, and yet most of the time all that trouble just made them lose class time without reaching a satisfying answer.

As soon as the teacher dismissed the last class she left for the nearest Mos Burger, two minutes of walking away. Her heels hurriedly clicking against the stone floor as she passed through the swarm of people in the corridors. Eri had sent her a message saying she would be waiting for her at the small restaurant, she even had already ordered for both of them.

When she entered the yellow building she quickly spotted her older friend, her beautiful blonde hair distinguishing her from the rest of the clients. Eri had grown to become quite stunning in the last years, the definition of foreign beauty; long and slender legs, bright blue eyes, an ample chest and golden locks. Anything a guy could desire.

Though Maki grimaced when their gaze met; she already had an idea of why Eri wanted to talk with her and it would be tiring to say the least, yet chatting with her always helped her out in some way. After all her friend was very mature in topics where she considered herself a mere child.

-Hey Eri. Good Morning-

Maki sat down in front of her, composing herself and showing her a small smile.

-Good Morning Maki. Before you even get to ask, yes I did order your Tobikiri Burger-

The quarter Russian gave her the usual bloated smile she gave whenever she found herself a step ahead of her junior. Maki was thankful Eri didn't address the topic as soon as they met, looks like the afternoon could be calm.

-Wait! The Tobikiri is still on the menu? Wasn't it only for a limited time?-

-Yeah but I know some people, they got it ready just for me-

Eri puffed her chest proudly as Maki looked at her with genuine amaze. The redhead's gleeful moment however was cut short as soon as Eri noted she was chewing gum.

-So you've been smoking again huh? Care to tell me the details?-

Scratch having a calm afternoon. Maki almost winced at how quick Eri turned the tables, scolding herself for not throwing the gum out before meeting her friend. She sighed tiredly. There was no use in avoiding the topic when the blonde gave her "the look". She got rid of the gum within a napkin took a fry into her mouth before speaking.

-Nico-chan called yesterday. She wants us to meet today.- Maki answered simply.

Eri blinked not understanding the actual issue, she knew Maki had always some kind of trouble whenever it meant Nico was involved, but her junior would usually be happy to meet her unless…

-So how did Nozomi get involved?- she asked with a knowing smile.

-H-how did you know?-

-Maki, we've supported each other for years, of course I'd know what pushes your buttons. So, what did Non-chan do?-

Eri almost chuckled when she saw Maki grimace at the usual nickname she had for Nozomi, her fingers annoyingly tapping the table. Eri observed it was a habit growing in Maki ever since she stopped fumbling with her hair around a month ago.

-Nothing serious it's just me being a baby. At the middle of our talk she got touchy feely with Nico-chan. It ended up interrupting our call because apparently someone's hands wouldn't stop groping her "cute rump".- Maki grumbled taking a big bite out of her burger, her thin brows furrowed.

-You know she's her girlfriend and is free to do so right?- Eri took a bite of her own burger, an amused smirk on her face due to Maki's grouchiness.

-Y-yeah. But can't she at least let her talk with someone else on the phone without doing that stuff! I don't even know why you like her.- Maki wanted to bite her tongue after the words left her lips and looked at Eli with worry. The blonde's previous smirk was nowhere to be seen and in its place was now a small scowl.

-S-sorry I didn't meant to-

-It's okay. I know Nozomi can sometimes be… hard to deal with. But beneath that perverted side of her she's really kind and gentle. - the ghost of a smile grazed the blonde's lips and Maki could start breathing again. Eri wasn't mad.

-However you shouldn't speak as if I'm on your same boat. I used to like her. I did suffer as you did but unlike a small someone I've learned to let thing go you know. I've been going out steady with Umi for almost a year already.-

Maki felt the thin thorns in Eri's words, of course she would feel upset when she had strictly told her to stop reminding her of her "previous" crush with Nozomi. And yet the redhead could still identify longing in her senpai's eyes whenever she and the purple head coincidentally met, after all they no longer hanged around each other.

-I suppose that's the same reason why you skipped your afternoon classes yesterday and went to sleep with Himeno-san am I right? - Eri sighed taking a sip of her iced tea.

Maki wondered for a second how Eri managed to know everything in such a short time. Like a scolded child she nodded, trying to avoid the bright blue eyes looking at her with disappointment.

-Look Maki. I know I'm not the best to tell you this considering I did the same things you did just a year ago, but you need to stop. It won't do you any good to delude yourself into thinking everything's fine as long as you sleep with someone who looks like her.-

Maki felt as if a cold bucket of water was being thrown over her head, every word hitting just where it hurt. Since when had the building become so gloomy?

-It's hard I know. You saw how I also grieved. Yet I feel better now that I've given myself the time to look at other people. Come on Maki, look at yourself; you're beautiful, intelligent, fun and even filthy rich. You can get anyone you want- Eli gave her a reassuring smile, her bigger hand delicately grasping Maki's smaller one.

-Anyone but her.-

The quarter-russian scowled at her junior's dry reply and sighed.

-Do you really want to carry those chains for the rest of your youth? What will you do if they ever get married? They're already living together and partnership is legal in Shibuya. It'll hurt more than the two of them just going out.-

Maki finally met her eyes with shock and traces of fear in her amethyst orbs.

-Look I'm just telling you to use this opportunity you have of talking with her as a beginning in letting go those feeling you've kept alive for far too long. It sounds crude I know. But you can't keep on suffering and "waiting" for her for the rest of your life. You're. Getting. Stagnant. And as your friend I won't have you wasting the best years of your life like this-

Eri crossed her arms, maintaining her serious demeanor to reflect just how important it was for this issue to be tackled. It had been too long. Far too long. She's given Maki time and space for herself to grow tired of those antics, but the redhead didn't seem to notice how bad things were going for her if she continued lying to herself.

-I-I-I… I know… It's just so hard. Every time I think of them I ask myself if things could have gone different if only I had made something. If only I hadn't been a coward. I-If only I had confessed to that damn midget. And yet I see so many people worse after they confessed and I'm almost sure I did the right thing. It's not only about Nico-chan's relationship. I-I-I… why can't I ever be happy with what I decide Eri?-

Eri felt her heart clenching as Maki was making the first step to come true to herself. The girl was strong. Stronger than she had been at her age. Even as she was drowning in the expectations surrounding her she managed to maintain that hard front. It must have been hard not being able to give herself some time to actually face her pain.

-All my life everything's been decided for me. What I'll study. Where I'll live. My parents have even been discussing marriage recently. All I ask is for me to be able to decide for myself. A-and yet every damn time I've been given the chance I can't seem to know what I want. Why is it so hard to know what I want? I'm always scared to reach what I desire. It was the same with Music and Nico-chan. I gave up on both.-

In low spirits Maki rubbed her face with trembling hands, the tears on her eyes disappearing before they could leave any noticeable trail on her skin. Eri went close to her and hugged tightly, her warm arms bringing comfort just as they had for the last years.

-It's not only you Maki. It's the hard part of growing up to decide things for yourself. And it's scary believe me, but you need to take that first step and cope with the results of what you do. Perhaps deciding to let go will help you free yourself. Whatever is your decision, I'll be there for you okay?-

The quarter-russian gave her a reassuring smile and pat her head lovingly, receiving an insecure stare, accompanied by a nod, from her younger friend.

-Well! We should leave the topic as it is. I'll trust that whatever you do, is for the best. For now let's talk about your afternoon meeting. Why does Nico want to talk to you all of a sudden?-Eri tried to lighten the mood by changing the topic into one she knew would distract Maki.

-W-well… I don't honestly know. She told me today in the morning Nozomi would leave for a study trip one month long and that it was a good time to catch up on some stuff. Oh and that she had a favor to ask me… she didn't give me any clues of what she wanted though- the redhead cleared her throat to erase the lumps caused by their previous topic.

She straightened up, attempting to compose herself after that "embarrassing display" of emotions. Sure she was used to that stuff with Eri but that didn't make it any less mortifying whenever it happened.

-Sounds fishy coming from Nico… Well, maybe she's just feeling alone and since you're her best friend she knows you'll make her feel comfortable.- Eri offered with a shrug.

Maki's cheeks acquired a light pink color, common whenever Nico was brought up in a light hearted talk. -M-maybe...-

-Well, you better talk properly with her this time. Last time she told me you were as stiff as a statue and awkward like hell. - Eri looked at her with a deadpan look, barely holding a smirk from rising on her face.

-D-did she? W-well, she appeared out of nowhere! What was I expected to do? Of course I was taken by surprise. - Maki crossed her arms and looked elsewhere, her pale features adorned by a shy flush as her fingers drummed the table nervously.

-Then I suppose the smooth and great Maki is prepared for this afternoon right? - The playful smirk was now in clear view, growing as soon as the redhead froze in her seat. –I thought so. You need to keep your act up Maki. -

-I know…- her thin eyebrows deeply furrowed in annoyance. –Look, it's easy. I just go, chill and answer whatever she asks me. Knowing her perhaps she'll talk more about herself than ask stuff about me. I don't have to worry. - Maki shrugged trying to ease the nervousness settling in the pit of her stomach.

Eri nodded acknowledging the possibility while sipping at her drink. –True, just don't come crying to me if you end up paralyzed in front of her okay? Don't let the black kitty get your tongue. - She chuckled at the nasty look Maki sent her, she always made the funniest angry expressions.

-Well, I need to pick up a book from the bookstore before my class Eri. It was… helpful, talking with you.- Maki finished her drink and picked up her garbage, standing up with her purse already on her arm. She sent her upperclassmen the shadow of a smile, her eyes avoiding the gentle gaze directed at her.

-Maki! - Eri grabbed the sleeve of her white coat, making the fidgeting redhead look her straight in the eye with her beautiful pair of amethyst eyes. -I'm here for you whenever you need a shoulder or some reality check, okay? Inform me later what happens with Nico. Good luck with her. -

The reassuring smile Eri sent her made the awkward churning in her stomach calm down. Ever since Nozomi became painful to even look at, Eri became that presence that calmed her nerves whenever things got tough or she needed help. Maki took a deep breath and nodded with flushed cheeks, painfully aware that she did need to prepare for her afternoon meeting.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. Constantly she practiced in her mind how to act in front of her devilish friend, over and over until she felt she was prepared enough to face her no matter what she asked or said. And yet as soon as she stood outside the wine colored building with black glass windows, the meeting point with Nico at 6:30, all the confidence disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Feeling the weight of the cigarrete box on her pocket she wondered if perhaps she should smoke one before the meeting to ease her nerves, but quickly dismissed the idea knowing Nico wouldn't approve her nervous habit. As she entered the elegant building she searched with her eyes the place, trying to find a pair of ruby eyes she knew quite well.

Soon enough she found Nico sitting on a booth on the far end of the building, her silky black hair loose on her shoulder and the burgundy of her eyes reflecting the light from her cellphone. With wobbly steps she walked to her, the thumping in her heart growing stronger with each step until she unceremoniously sat in front of her, a serious look masking her jittery feelings.

-Maki?!- Nico jumped back surprised by her sudden appearance, the pink cellphone escaping her hands as she looked at her childhood friend in front of her.

-He... H-hello Nico-chan... It's been what? A month?- Maki asked uninterested, hiding the fact she had actually counted the days since the last time both met in person.

-More or less right? It's been a long time. Last time I checked you didn't look like shit.- Nico mischievously snickered as soon as the typical "Nishikino frown" settled on Maki's face. She could almost hear the sound of her pearly white teeth clenching inside that pursed mouth of hers.

-Did you call me for your typical dumbass remarks? If so I'm leaving.- Maki felt a growl growing inside her. How could she always forget that behind all the sparkly shit her brain created around Nico there was this bratty idiot. As she took her purse and stood up Nico immediately took a hold of her hand, catching her off guard.

-C-come on Maki! You know I didn't mean anything by that. You're as beautiful as ever! I mean just look at your hair, it's the best it's been in a long time! You look tired at most and who wouldn't r-right?. Don't get mad at me.- the raven haired girl quickly changed to her cutesy mode; a pout on her face and her big eyes almost sparkling. Coupled with how soft and warm her hand felt when clenching her own, Maki couldn't even consider leaving the place.

Sighing she sat down and crossed her arms, her pissed expression failing to hide the red blush covering her cheeks. _"She noticed my hair"_ Nico's words resonated in her mind like the love-struck fool she was.

Nico fiddled with her fingers nervously, a sheepish expression on her baby face. -Sorry for that okay. I was just trying to, y'know, lift the mood. I didn't expect you to get angry at that little joke- she forced herself to giggle when Maki lifted an eyebrow at her, an "are you serious?" expression stuck to her face.

-So e-e-ehrm... Maki! How... how have you been? How's med school?- Nico asked shyly while spinning her cellphone on the table.

-Easy as always. You should know school is just a boredom for me Nico-chan. But afterschool meetings with Eri make it easier to cope with. What about you?- she asked genuinely curious. When Nico abandoned her dream of becoming an Idol in order to pursue a more stable lifestyle and help her mother with their life expenses she became a tad sadder but more mature. Yet if she was still bitter about it Maki wished to be there for her...

Last time she wasn't much after all.

-O-oh. It's actually refreshing. I never thought of it as another path to make people smile. Yet, when they taste the food I made, their pleased smiles just make me think that what I'm doing is actually worth something y'know?- she awkwardly chuckled scratching her hind head.

Furrowing her eyebrows Maki grabbed the petite hand resting on the table and squeezed it in what she wished seemed reassurance. -It is. Don't ever doubt it Nico-chan. I've tasted a ton of food from different chefs and yours is the greatest. A-and I don't say that to anyone. S-so you better keep up the good work or my word will lose value!- she turned elsewhere in embarrassment.

 _"God. That must have sounded incredibly dumb."_ she mentally face palmed.

Nico smiled at Maki's frustrated expression. _"Dishonest as always yet bearing your emotions in the surface Maki-chan? You haven't changed at all. Same as always... almost"_ she almost grimaced as she remembered the numerous rumors she had heard surrounding Maki in the last years. Clicking her tongue she shook her head quickly; it wasn't time for that.

-Thanks Maki... for encouraging me. Dinner's on me okay? I invited you after all. No buts okay?- she scolded as soon Maki turned around with her "quarreling frown" already prepared. Seems there was no room for a negative answer from her.

* * *

Surprisingly for Maki the afternoon with Nico was easy, sure the girl enjoyed continuously nagging her but things had always been that way. They caught up in a lot of stuff; for some reason Nico wasn't aware Eri was now living with Umi and Maki didn't know Nico's boss had recommended her a culinary school since he saw potential on her while working at his restaurant.

What was still slightly bothersome for the redhead was how her heartbeat didn't cease to speed up whenever she came close to Nico, even a simple brush between their hands would raise her pulse. It made her feel pleasantly warm but it reminded her about what Eri said about letting things go. The more she thought about it the more she thought Eri was right... And yet she didn't want to relinquish the zeal and heat Nico created in her. Give up her beacon.

-H-hey! Maki! Earth to Maki. - Nico called out to her waving a hand in front of her face.

-S-sorry! I spaced out. -

-I noticed. - Nico chuckled lightly -I ordered coffee and a dessert for the both of us okay?-

Maki nodded awkwardly, as seconds passed by with neither of them saying a word the atmosphere began getting uncomfortable until Nico spoke up with a shrill voice.

-Ummm... Maki, c-can I... can I ask you the favor I mentioned? Just, whatever you answer, don't freak out.- she pleaded, her voice resembling the nervous shrieks Hanayo used to make in their high school years. It actually confused Maki why Nico was acting weird, scratch that, weirder than usual, just a couple of minutes ago they were talking as usual and now she was a jittery mess, quite different from her obnoxiously arrogant personality she proudly bore.

-Sure... I guess- she answered cautiously, weary of what Nico would mean by a favor.

-I'll get straight to the point.- the girl took a deep breath, her small chest puffing slightly outwards as the air conditioner's cold air filled her lungs. She let go of all the air in a single puff and with asked with a loud voice asked. -W-w-would you sleep with me?!- the red of her eyes looked directly into Maki's violet ones, it was funny how her red orbs matched with Nico's face now that it seemed like a boiled tomato.

Amused, Maki cocked her head to the right, the smug smirk on her face disappearing when she snorted ungraciously. -Don't tell me you're scared of sleeping alone now that Nozomi isn't home.- she chuckled enjoying the mixture of surprise and annoyance in Nico's face. -I thought you had stopped doing that since 5th grade Nico-chan, seems I was wrong-.

Maki continued chuckling until Nico yanked her downwards from the other side of the table for their gazes to meet. -You idiot tomato! I didn't mean it as in babysitting me at night, I meant sex stupid. S.E.X. You get me?- the petite girl snarled while shaking her. Maki would have thought it was another of her silly jokes if it weren't for the crimson blush that wouldn't disappear from her friend's face.

She stayed hunched over the table flabbergasted and mere centimeters away from her crush, who had just told her she wanted to sleep with her. As soon as her brain caught up with what was happening she shoved Nico away from her. -Wha-! A-are you crazy?! You're going out with Nozomi and yet you want to sleep with me? Just wh-

A single, soft finger plus Nico's hurried hush efficiently silenced Maki's crazed rambling.

-L-let me explain okay?-

-This better be good.- Maki sighed covering her face with her hands not only due to frustration, but also to hide the scorching hot blush covering her whole face.

-E...-

-E..?-

-Empire- Nico muttered solemnly, her eyebrows knitted and both of her hands on her lap, as if sitting for a difficult job interview.

-Huh?- Maki was caught off guard by the off topic comment, more so considering the serious expression Nico had.

-You scientists use it. The empire knowledge. You should at least know that Maki.- Nico looked at her with a disappointed grimace on her face, almost as if she was pitying her. Understanding what she was trying to say Maki felt a vein pop on her temple _"this goddamn jackass"_.

-It is empirical knowledge and what the hell? Does it even have anything to do with this?!- the redhead glowered getting tired of Nico dodging the topic she had brought up out of nowhere, which by the way was making her anxious as hell.

-Oh so it was empirical huh... I was sure it was empire...- Nico held her chin while looking upwards, an enlightened expression crossing her face for a second before she nodded as if she had just understood a difficult topic. -Well you see... I-I-I... I'm a virgin- she looked downwards in shame both of her eyes closed as if she was waiting for some kind of punch or retort.

-... And so?- the young doctor narrowed her eyes tiredly. _"Wait?! Doesn't it means she'll give her... h-her v-v-virginity?!"_ just the thought made Maki's face flare up once again.

-So? So?! The so is that Nozomi isn't!- she threw her arms upwards annoyed, a spark of rage evident in her red orbs.

-She cheated on you?- Maki asked cautiously with wide eyes, she never expected Nozomi to do anything of the such.

-No... it was before we dated. But that isn't the issue.- Nico shook her head maintainingmaintainingmaintaining her frown. -I won't go into detail but we were getting... intimate. But I stopped before anything serious happened because I wasn't as ready as I wished to be. Yes indeed that was, I wasn't scared at all.- her senior recounted with her "don't misunderstand you get me!" expression. On the other hand Maki maintained a blank expression.

-But Nozomi got the wrong idea and thought that I was scared because I'm a virgin. Can you believe that?- her nervous snort just made it more believable for her irked companion. -A-anyway... At that moment I didn't know she wasn't one until she readily announced she wasn't since high school. Which of course caught me off guard. Being the great me I couldn't just admit I was an inexperienced virgin.-

-So you lied and you want it to make it believable? Is that it?- the redhead arched an eyebrow surprised at how the girl in front of her was actually dumber than what she expected.

-No... A-actually our anniversary is coming soon. I had planned to finally give myself to her after all the awkward postponing we've been doing for the last months. But I didn't expect her to... well, be experienced. So what if I mess up? What if I can't keep up with the other person and she decides to break up with me...- she sent Maki a discouraged smile who could only grimace. No matter how much she wanted to make her childhood friend feel better, the topic was just too difficult to address without feeling any more pain than the one she was having now.

-Eri... Eri told me you're not one too.- she muttered dumbly, her white teeth biting into the pink of her lips nervously. Maki averted her eyes elsewhere with shame, finally noticing the trembling of her hands and the thickness in her throat whenever she swallowed. The fast but rhythmical thumping of her heart was now in disarray, erratically pumping inside her chest.

-I thought maybe you could teach me what to do. As far as I know you're good at everything you do unlike me. Therefore you'd be good at it right?- Nico kept her gaze on the table to avoid giving Maki any hint that she knew. She knew her friend's schedule contained a lot of that activity since high school. And if she trusted the rumours she was very good at it.

-I know that what I'm asking is stupid but I trust you enough to ask this of you Maki... However... if I made you feel uncomfortable or you're displeased by what I'm asking of you I'll stop pestering you and leave as soon as you tell me to.- the red pools bore into Maki, expecting a negative response from her prideful friend. Nico had to bite her inner cheek to stop her lips from quivering at the idea of her childhood friend telling her to leave.

However Maki stayed on her place silently, a troubled look stuck on her beautiful face. She forced herself to look at the girl sitting across of her and scowled the deepest she could. -You know that would mean giving your virginity to me right? Not Nozomi.- she asked with a strained voice, putting effort into maintainingmaintainingmaintaining it steady and calm, quite different from how she actually felt.

A single nod was her answer.

-It means you won't be sleeping with Nozomi but me... -

Another nod

She took a deep breath and clenched the cloth of her pants with all her strength. She had to ask her... she had to make sure to erase any false hope or idea that could get into her mind before deciding to accept Nico's proposal. -It means sleeping with someone you don't love at all... No feeling in-between. Are you conscious of it?- her voice almost cracked under the weight of what she knew was the answer.

Her amethyst eyes looked at the petite girl with pain, her mind implored her to look elsewhere, to run away and avoid Nico's answer, but Eri's words kept repeating on her head. _"Let go..."_. Perhaps this was the opportunity to finally stop, it would be a direct rejection without the need to confess.

-If it's Maki-chan... then there's no problem. - the distant smile settled on Nico's unusually wistful visage made Maki's heart skip a beat. Just... _Just what did that mean?_

The redhead felt her body force a tired chuckle through her lips. - Ueeh... What's with that... I don't get it!- she tiredly rubbed her face and stretched, leveling the pros against the cons of following Nico's plan. All while biting her tongue to keep herself from telling Nico something that would make her change her mind about sleeping with her.

After a couple of minutes in silence the coffees and dessert arrived, yet neither of the two women made a move, the atmosphere awkward and tense due to uncertainty until Maki's voice rouse over the noise around them.

-Fine. -

-H-huh? -

-I said fine. I'll do you that favor... Just please stop looking at me with those lewd eyes.- Maki turned around avoiding Nico's sparkly gaze filled with thankful bliss. Was she doing the right thing? She didn't know but at least Nico seemed happy.

-H-hey! It's nothing dirty I'm just so damn happy and surprised you said yes a puppy expression appeared on my face! How can you even confuse that with lewdness jeez?- she grumbled with a small pout. -Anyways, let just finish the dessert and coffee quickly cause it'll be a long night!- she practically yelled pumped up, her offended pout quickly replaced by a smile.

-Ueeeh? Wait what?!- her head turned around back to Nico so quickly it almost swished.

-Well, the earlier we start the better right? Don't worry I'm prepared; I'm using my best underwear. Please treat me gently Nishikino-sama- she bowed down jokingly, the silver spoon still grasped by her left hand. Maki's red cherry face was stunned, a part of her was very eager to put through Nico's plan, and that play about master and servant even as a joke sent a chill all over her body. Yet her rational part was screaming to her she was by no chance ready to do anything with Nico in her current mental state.

-N-no way! What are you a rabbit? You can't come with your crazy schemes and make me march at the rhythm of your beat. Besides if I'm accepting your... proposal we'll do it the way I want got it?- the redhead narrowed her eyes at her sex friend? Partner? Friend? Just what the hell would they become after this?

-Woah Maki I didn't know you were such an S. How controlling oujou-sama- Nico scoffed slyly, the desired effect, Maki's red face getting ever redder by sheer embarassment, making her burst out in a fit of laughter. At least the mood between them had lightened after that pesky situation of having to explain what she wanted to actually do about her love life.

-Are you done you idiotic pigmy?- she uttered in an exasperated tone.

-Uhh pigmy? Maki, Maki, Maki... those are called pikmin. You shouldn't do jokes without knowing about the topic.- Nico puffed her chest haughtily, the proud smirk on her face yelling at Maki to be smacked off her face. _Just what did I get myself into with this dumbass?_

-A pygmy is a race of people as small as your brain. Though now that I think about it the smallest of their babies would be bigger than it.- Maki rolled her eyes when the girl's arrogant expression turned sour and embarrassed, her small fist waving the spoon on her hand angrily. -Look I have policies about sex, and it doesn't matter if you're my best friend you'll have to follow them understood?- she arched an eyebrow.

-You still consider me your best friend!- Nico smiled brightly, her hand dropping the spoon in an attempt to grab Maki's.

\- "Yes I understand Maki-chan." Why can't you follow the conversation like a normal person? - the young doctor face-palmed ashamed of Nico's cute display. At least she still considered their childhood friendship important just like her. -Look... this is important so put attention okay?-

Nico would have seemed serious with her attentive nod if it weren't for the way she was devouring the apple crisp pie with vanilla ice cream in front of her.

-No feelings will rise whatsoever between us. I'm serious. If we're going to do this it'll be without feelings in between to avoid trouble okay?- Maki gulped uneasily, she was already lying on her side but it was easier to avoid strange ideas knowing Nico would never feel anything at all. -Got it! No feelings but pure friendship, don't worry.-

-Two. You will follow my instructions, don't try to do things to me unless we're both on the same page. Got it? -

-Yeah. No surprise actions.-

-Three. We won't be just having sex. This will work like experimentation. I'll give you the theory and then we'll do the uhhh... experiment to try it out and see if you got the hang of- yes?- Maki sighed when she saw Nico rising her hand as a student with a doubt at the middle of a lecture. -But doesn't practice makes a master?- she cocked her head to the left with genuine curiosity.

-What matters here is technique... as long as you understand and I... t-teach you properly it'll be okay. Finally... no kissing. -

-No kissing?-

-Y-yeah... I'll feel uncomfortable if I do it with you.- Maki looked elsewhere, doing her best to avoid looking at Nico's eyes. A part of her felt that if she let Nico look her at her in the eye she would discover that the real reason why she didn't want to kiss her was because as soon as her lips touched Nico's soft ones she would lose herself in the feeling and go far with her.

-Well... whatever. -Nico shrugged taking a sip of her coffee with excessive amounts of sugar. As soon as the hot beverage came in contact with her tongue a delighted expression settled on her face. -So... are we having our first lesson today?- she sent the girl across her the best puppy eyes she could make.

-No. - the redhead replied immediately, eliminating Nico's chance of using her cute arsenal against her. Puppy eyes were problematic enough by themselves.

-We'll start tomorrow. My last class is at 4:30pm after lunch break, I'll be at my apartment all evening so come whenever you want.- Maki took a final gulp at the coffee ordered for her and stood up, taking her purse with her.

-W-w-wait! Do I have to bring anything? I-I-I don't know. Condoms? Lube? To- the young doctor cut off Nico's blabbering by slapping her hands over the pink lips of the raven haired girl. -Uuuehh! W-watch what you're screaming stupid. I'll handle everything okay? Just take care of yourself when you come okay?. - the redhead looked around abashed, the gazes of strangers focusing on them.

Getting her hands off the other girl Maki stood upright, the sole thought of dealing with Nico's antics a whole month was exhausting to say the least, yet her pounding heart said otherwise.

-Well. I'm leaving, it was good catching up on some stuff Nico-chan. Good night. Here's my part.- she left a couple of bills on the table and left before the smaller girl could protest about breaking their "deal".

* * *

The cold night air against her hot face felt pleasant, helping her arrange her thoughts about what happened between Nico and herself just a moment ago in the restaurant. The whole deal was strange to say the least, and she doubted Nico was aware that what she wanted included cheating on Nozomi on the process of carrying out her plan.

Should she have mentioned it or was it okay?

Was it right to just accept what Nico wanted instead of encouraging of doing her best with Nozomi?

Honestly she didn't even want to think about those questions at all. Everything she was doing was because she wanted to be a good friend... right? That's why she made sure to establish that nothing would come out of their "studying sessions". It was just a friend helping another one, nothing more, and nothing less.

She entered her car and turned on the engine, the road to her apartment didn't help at all to forget those annoying thoughts.

-I-it's okay... You didn't force her into any of this, it was the other way around. Don't do anything unnecessary and things will be okay. No attachment and no feelings. That's what was established Nishikino. Keep your word. You're doing this for Nico-chan... And Nozomi. Don't ruin it. Let. Things. Go. -she kept on repeating until she reached her apartment, her troubled expression not easing at all.

-Ugggh... I hope I don't get burnt from playing with fire. -

Cause Nico was by far more dangerous and unpredictable than fire itself.

* * *

 _*Nervous laugh*... Hey. It's been a long time but does the long chapter makes it worth...? Hopefully it covers for at least half the wait. I wonder what I would do in Maki's situation... it's actually hard to decide once you're there. Reason, personal moral and the heart feels may come in a serious conflict, but well she's made her decision. It's just matter of time to see how well or bad that results. Leave whatever you wish in a PM or review, it'll help me improve. Again sorry for the wait and see ya around guys._

 _Yaku-R_


End file.
